New Year's Eve 1994
by Scarlett88
Summary: This is a very quick oneshot that would fit in nicely with 1x10 'The One with the Monkey'. Rachel and Ross reflect on the year together. Happy 2017 everyone!


Monica and Rachel's apartment was packed to the brim with neighbors, coworkers, and stray people from the coffee house all hoping to ring in the New Year together. To the casual observer, the mood of the party was upbeat, but to a group of six friends, the night was another in a long line of miserable nights.

The original plan was a quiet dinner at the apartment with Monica's brother Ross, and their friends Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. The group of six were close enough to be a second family to one another, and since none of the group was actually going home to be with family, a friendly dinner would have been just as nice.

Chandler Bing was the first one to break the pact when he caved and invited his high strung ex-girlfriend Janice Hosentein because the pressure of a dateless New Year's outweighed what could only be described as the worst breakup in history. He had broken up and gotten back together with her so many times out of desperation, he didn't see the error in calling her last minute on December 31st.

He was paying for it now though. Every irritating quirk of Janice – her high pitched voice, her obnoxious laugh, her clingy attitude – followed him everywhere during the party. There was no escaping his ex in the crowded apartment, already exhausting the balcony, the bathroom, and Monica's bedroom when he claimed that he lost a book. He was stuck with Janice for the night, and according to her, for every night after that one.

Phoebe Buffay was the second friend to break the pact, and she was feeling worse than Chandler. Her date David was seemingly perfect – smart, steady job, and very much into her. David was so interested in Phoebe that he was willing to give up a career opportunity in Minsk. Phoebe wanted him to stay in Minsk, knowing full well that she was being selfish in wanting him to stay. She spent so much of her adult life dating crazies she felt she earned a normal guy, and David seemed as normal as men came. He loved her kooky singing, he loved her free spirit, and he was willing to stay because she asked him to. They were doing well enough at avoiding the awkward conversation of Minsk until his colleague Max gruffly announced that he was leaving the country without David and going to pursue their work. Phoebe couldn't even look at David after the bombshell was dropped, she was afraid to say anything.

Monica Geller was the third friend to toss aside the pact, inviting her ex-boyfriend Fun Bobby to New Year's Eve so that she wouldn't have to spend another one alone, drowning her sorrows in cookies. Bobby was great for a fun night – hence his name – and there was no need to worry about commitments or morning afters with him, so Monica saw no downside in inviting him to the growing guest list.

Fun Bobby made it to the party in one piece, but his trademark 'party' attitude was wiped out after his grandfather died two hours earlier. He couldn't catch a flight out of New York, so he went to Monica's party, looking for sympathy on what was supposed to be one of the best date nights of the year. Monica was gob smacked and flustered trying to care for Bobby and listen to him go on about his family, and the fact that there was going to be an open casket. She was too good of a hostess, and too kind of a friend to ignore him or send him away.

Joey Tribbiani was the fourth friend to break the deal after he invited single mom  
Sandy to spend New Year's Eve with him. One thing he didn't invite though were her kids, who Sandy brought along, quickly apologizing for not getting a babysitter on such short notice. Joey was not only forced to pretend to be okay with Sandy's kids, but it was impossible to get any alone time with her. He tried to dump Sandy's kids on Monica, and it would have worked if she hadn't been catering to Fun Bobby in the kitchen, handing him tissue after tissue and listening to story after story.

Rachel Green was the fifth friend to break the pact, and no one seemed more miserable than her that night. Her boyfriend Paolo, who was originally in Rome for the New Year, was going to be flying in to New York that night just to be with Rachel. She was so excited she couldn't even feel the tiniest bit guilty at breaking the deal for a singles New Year's Eve dinner. She had her dress and makeup all planned out, ready to wow Paolo the minute he got off the plane.

The problems started when Paolo never got off the plane. Rachel waited for over an hour for him before she walked to a pay phone at the airport and called his pager, only to find out that he missed his flight and was staying in Rome for a few extra nights. Just hearing that information made Rachel utterly disappointed, all of her great plans gone awry over an irresponsible boyfriend. After waiting at the airport over an hour, Rachel rushed out front to get a cab back to the city and was sorely unprepared for the fight that it was going to take to get a ride back. Apparently Rachel stepped in front of a large blonde woman to get back to her friends and altercation ensued when the other woman attacked Rachel. Rachel tried to call for help with her rape whistle, only to bring more cab drivers and traffic to the situation. She struggled to stand and get into a car – any car – but was promptly tackled by the large blonde woman, falling to the ground in the process. It was a miracle that she made it back to the apartment in one piece, though very disheveled and heart broken.

Ross Geller was the only one of the six who didn't have a date for New Year's Eve. He brought his pet monkey Marcel in an attempt to quicken the bonding process but was sorely losing as Marcel scampered to everyone else but him. It seemed that he was not only newly divorced and still single, but his own pet didn't want to spend time with him.

Ross couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel, the object of his affection for more than nine years when she staggered into the apartment. He, like everyone else, was stunned with her wild tale at the airport. Even with a blacked eye, covered in mud, and messed up hair, he still found her to be the prettiest woman in the room, in the whole city.

Monica elected herself to help Rachel clean up in her bedroom, taking a break from Fun Bobby. Ross went around the room documenting the night with his camera, much to the chagrin of Chandler who wanted no reminder of New Year's Eve 1994.

"Monica," Fun Bobby moaned from the kitchen table.

"I'll get her," Ross offered, wanting any excuse to see Rachel. She had been Monica's best friend since high school, and had always seen Ross as 'Monica's geeky older brother'. On Rachel's first week living in the city, Ross had boldly asked her if she would be interested in going out some time. Rachel seemed surprised at the gesture but agreed nonetheless. This was all before Ross found out that his ex-wife Carol was pregnant, and before Rachel met Paolo, the Italian neighbor who owned a cat. It was attraction at first sight for Rachel and Paolo, which left Ross once again out in the cold.

"Hey Mon," Ross said gently, knocking on the door and opening it a crack. He wanted to make sure that Rachel was decent before he came in.

Monica gestured him forward. "I did the best I could." She turned to Rachel. "I really think you look great, or at least better than before."

"Thanks," Rachel muttered, lisping her words as she studied herself in the mirror.

"Fun Bobby was asking for you," Ross said, gesturing to the party.

Monica grimaced. "Next year, why don't we actually keep our pact intact and have a singles New Year's Eve dinner?"

"Hey, I'm the only one who kept the pact," Ross called after her, closing the door. He turned to Rachel. "Paolo doesn't know what he's missing." He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder.

"Ugh, this is not how tonight was supposed to go," Rachel whined. "This is not how my year was supposed to go."

"Do you regret not being married to Barry?"

Rachel closed her eyes, massaging her temples. "Not marrying Barry was the right decision. I couldn't see myself playing housewife for some orthodontist." Rachel struggled to stand. "I want more, and I don't even know what that is yet."

Ross stood to help Rachel collect her balance. "You've still got plenty of time to figure stuff out," he assured her with a smile. "I thought I had everything figured out – I had a marriage, a great career…"

"And then Carol decides she's a lesbian," Rachel grimaced. "Her loss," Rachel added with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"I just cannot face everyone right now," Rachel said quietly. "Everyone else seems so happy – except for Fun Bobby and Monica."

"I think the others are just as miserable as we are," Ross assured her. "Do you want to go out to the balcony and see the lights?"

"Sure," Rachel agreed.

Ross took her arm and guided her past the crowd. Fortunately for them, most of the party was still inside the apartment. It was only fifteen minutes till midnight, and everyone was getting ready to pair up for the big moment. Ross snagged a few beers as he opened the door for Rachel.

Rachel carefully perched herself on the edge of the balcony. "There have been some good moments this year. I finally did something for myself, I got a real job, a real apartment – real friends," she added, gesturing to Ross.

Ross handed her a beer. "I get to be a father. It wasn't how I imagined it being, but it's going to happen."

"You'll be great," Rachel said encouragingly.

"I don't even know what Carol's having yet."

"Sometimes it's good to not know," Rachel mused quietly.

Ross waited for her to continue.

"So much of my old life was planned out for me – where I would live, who I would marry, how I would spend my time. The uncertainty of it all – it is so scary, but there are these little moments that appear that seem to make everything worthwhile." Rachel took a long swig of her drink. "You and Monica, all of you guys, have been an amazing surprise this year."

Ross felt a surge of courage rise up in him as his watch read five minutes till midnight. Rachel was still with Paolo, but for tonight they were both alone at the party. "Hey Rachel – I know this isn't how you planned on spending New Year's Eve, but I was wondering if…"

"Guys, Janice just left the apartment, it's safe to come in," Joey shouted from the window.

Ross' shoulders drooped, there was no way to hide his disappointment at once again being cut off by another Italian guy, though this one was more well-meaning than Paolo.

"We don't have to go in," Rachel said quietly. "I kind of like it out here, just us."

"You do?" Ross asked, surprised.

"It's the quiet New Year's Eve that I need after today. No drama, just a good friend."

 _A good friend,_ Ross thought to himself. _Is that all I am ever going to be to her, 'a good friend'?_ Six months ago, Ross would have jumped at the chance to be a good friend of Rachel, but he had gotten to know her so well over the past year that he wanted more than just friendship.

"One minute till midnight and I need someone to kiss me!" Chandler shouted from the apartment.

"Yeah there's no way I am going in now," Rachel laughed. She suddenly cringed, realizing she was laughing too hard and nearly splitting her lip again in the process. "This is not how I imagined New Year's Eve, but if I had to spend it with someone other than Paolo – I couldn't ask for anyone better."

With thirty seconds left, Ross felt one last surge of courage. "Would you mind, since it's New Year's Eve and people traditionally kiss right at the start of midnight and…"

Rachel interrupted Ross' long speech with a kiss. "Happy New Year, Ross Geller."

Ross was stunned as Rachel slowly pulled away. "Happy New Year, Rachel Green."


End file.
